Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Serving food in portable containers has become an increasingly prevalent occurrence. Whether it is at a tailgate, picnic, or some other event, portable food containers are likely present. However, containers of open food are often an invitation to insects, or other unsanitary conditions that render the food inedible. Further, exposure to the air may dry out certain foods, or cool previously warm dishes. Therefore, it is desirable for food to be transported and stored with a cover to protect the food from the elements.
In the past, pan covers would simply sit on top of a pan and would be configured to open only part way, typically swinging or sliding into another section of the same cover. In another past embodiment, pan covers would simply sit on top of a pan and would be removed and set aside when serving the food inside of the pan.
The present disclosure describes an adapter structure that can be attached to a plurality of food containers for the purpose of securing a base to which a hinged cover can be attached. With the adapter attached to the container, the complete cover may be supported by one side of the pan and the cover may be opened on that one side, thereby allowing the pan to be accessed from the other three sides. The pan adapter may configured to attach a plurality of lid and pan covers (such as the collapsible food guard described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,267,269, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety) to many food pans, platters and cooking sheets used in the market today. The adapter structure may also be configured to support other accessories whose functionality may benefit from being securely attached directly to the pan or container.